Peter's Little Girl 2
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: A strange signal is captured by the Nova Corps and is discovered to be from an Infinity Stone. The guardians are send to a strange, dangerous and far location: Terra. Just what can go wrong when Peter steps back into his home planet? Because, by Rocket's standards... Earth sucks... kind of... (will eventually update)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, I am deeply sorry for replacing Past Regrets for this story, but I had to. Past Regrets, even thought it was exiting, it was NOT the turn of events I wanted to write so I just decided to keep up with Peter's Little Girl storyline. Please enjoy.**

Rocket gave a sigh of boredom as he stretched his neck side to side and massaged his shoulders. He hated waiting. Especially for Peter asshole Quill. But he had no choice. He just had to sit his ass on the Xandarian mall's cafeteria with Groot and Drax while Gamora took Lotus to shop for some clothes and Peter went on his own little secret mission in the mall. Rocket mentally chuckled because he knew what the legendary Star-_Ass_ was trying to find in this mall. But he was not going to spoil it for anyone. And Peter didn't knew that Rocket knew his dirty little secret. He drank some more of his strawberry smoothie as Groot put his hands inside a bowl full of water, using his hands as roots and Drax taking a nap.

He watched as people walked by and laughed at some that looked ridiculous in strange clothes or he had just recognized them from his bounty hunter days as the people he tried to catch. But he didn't bother because that was in the past. He liked to forget the past.

He lost himself in thought. Ever since the Crimson Red incident, they had all been a little bit paranoid and protective of Peter and Lotus. And that was just four years ago. Lotus was five now. And they weren't about to tell her who her real mother was.

He looked around again as he finished his smoothie. At the far distance, he could see Peter running like crazy towards him and his friends. He was visibly panting and sweating when he arrived at the table.

"They aren't here, are they?" He panted as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"No. But you did missed some poor dude that had like twelve kids following him, all asking for food, toys or money. One of them was a new born baby and his wife was nowhere in sight. That's what he gets for thinking with his wiener instead of his brain." Rocket finished his smoothie and turned to Peter. "Got the thing?"

Peter raised an eye brow and looked at Rocket like he didn't know what he was talking about. "What thing?"

"You can't fool me, Quill." He smirked. "I know what you been doing all day."

Peter sweated even more. Drax had woken up from his nap at Peter's arrival and he and Groot stared at Peter in amusement. They shared knowing smiles as they watched Peter turning redder with each second. "No, really. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, sure." Rocket mumbled as he smirked at Peter. He really was enjoying this moment.

"I am Groot." Groot complemented as he elbowed Peter. He smiled down at the half-human that was now as red as a tomato.

"Was it expensive?" Drax asked as he leaned down on the table, eager to listen to his nervous friend.

"A little…" Peter said as he rubbed a small pocket from his jacket. "Ok, it was more than a little…" He whispered.

Rocket unexpectedly slapped him on the back. "Well, atta boy, Quill. I seriously never thought that you will be the kind of man to take the next big step."

Peter smiled nervously as he tugged on his shirt collar. "Yeah, but I'll wait for the right moment. Which… is not now." He said as he looked behind Groot and saw that Gamora and Lotus approached with some bags and smiles on their faces. Peter quickly sat up more casually and hid his nerves with his usual smirk.

At the distance, Gamora looked radiant in her casual black and gray outfit that made her green skin outstanding. Lotus, on the other hand, was now five years old and very energetic. Her hair was brushed into two pony tails and she wore a pink shirt and dark blue pants. Her pink eyes almost shone in the distance. She will certainty grow up to be one beautiful woman.

Once Gamora and Lotus arrived, Gamora grabbed a chair and sat down, putting her only pair of nags on the floor. Lotus grabbed another one and sat beside Rocket, her favorite uncle. "Sorry we are late, but there was this lady in the baby store that wouldn't stop talking." Gamora said and looked at Peter and raised an eye brow. "Are you alright?'

"I'm fine, really. Nothing's wrong and it's a really sunny day. Nothing to worry about." He gave her a goofy smile. "How about you? Are you alright? And what about Lotus?"

Rocket stared at Peter as his left eye twitched. He face slapped. Lotus looked at each adult with confusion. Why was her uncle slapping his face? "Daddy, you're weird sometimes. And why do you look like a red balloon?"

Peter just laughed nervously. "It's just that the temperature outside is too hot, sweetie."

Gamora looked from side to side, searching for something that will indicate her about Peter's strange behavior. She turned her head towards Groot. "Is he fine?"

"I am Groot." Groot nodded.

Gamora turned to look at Peter once more. His face was as bright as a tomato and noticeable sweat drops fell from his face. He also had this fake, nervous smile on his face. He looked at her and then at his friend. Then at her and then at Lotus. "Well…" He said as he stood up. "I think I need a… a… a glass of water!" He made a mad dash towards some place Gamora didn't know about. She watched him as he accidently stumbled upon some random guy and kept on running until he was out of site. Gamora turned to Rocket.

"Do male Terrans have a monthly cycle?"

Rocket started laughing hysterically along Drax and Groot at the sudden image that came to their minds. Gamora didn't find anything funny. At all. "I'm just asking. He's been acting kind of weird lately."

Rocket wiped away a tear as his laughter started to diminish. "No male has a monthly cycle! And if he had, he'll be an abomination!" He gave a few good chuckles before coming down to just smiles. "Relax, Peter's just fine. Kind of…" He chuckled even more.

Lotus, in all her innocence, turned to Gamora. "What's a monthly cycle?"

Gamora looked nervous. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Lotus crossed her arms and scoffed. A cute frown forming on her face. "That's what everybody says."

Gamora slowly shook her head, still unsure of the situation. "I'll be on the Milano. Come on, Lotus." She stood up, picked her bags and walked away. She certainly needed vacations away from all of them.

Once Gamora was out of ear shot and out of sight, Rocket turned to Groot and Drax. "I think Quill is being too nervous about this."

"Why? I don't see why he should be nervous about." Drax said. "It's just a question."

"That's the problem, you dummy. It's THE question. Quill's fucking PROPOSING!" He yelled as he threw his hand in the air. He lowered them and his ears as well when he realized what he just said. Some people in near tables turned around to look at the three guardians in confusion.

Rocket growled at them. "What are you staring at!?" He snapped, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Assholes…" He mumbled, trying to hide his face under the table's length.

OOO

Two months later…

They both walked out of the fancy restaurant laughing and talking of different kinds of things as Peter lead Gamora into a small Xandarian garden. It was quiet and not that crowded so it was perfect. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it with black dressing pants. Gamora wore a simple white short dress and her hair down. They walked through the gardens in silence as they admired the flowers around, glowing in the night. Literary! They were yellow flowers that were only active at night and emitted a soft glow.

Peter tried not to sweat in front of the only woman he has ever loved. Tonight was the night.

They finally reached as small spot that was surrounded of the yellow flowers. Peter looked at Gamora. She was dazzling. Always been. He sighed and he looked up to her eyes.

"Gamora?"

He turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you… It's something that I… well, it's complicated." He kneeled down on one knee and looked up at the very, very confused Gamora. "What I'm doing it's traditional on Earth but I just want to tell you something."

Gamora looked at him, still confused.

"Gamora, the day I meet you, I must admit it wasn't the best way to meet a woman such as you. But I wouldn't change a thing about it. You're wonderful, kind and a lovely person. You don't mind most of my stupidities and you love Lotus dearly. You're awesome and… and… and I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you."

Gamora looked at him in surprise. "Thank you, Peter. But why are you telling me this."

Peter sighed and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a small black box and opened, revealing a silver ring with a diamond on the middle and two small emeralds on each side of it. It was simple but beautiful. "Gamora? Will you… will you marry me?"

Gamora looked at him in shook. "Yes…" She whispered.

"What was that?"

"YES! I will marry you!" She said happily.

Peter smiled at her and slipped the ring on her finger. Gamora looked at the ring and tried not to cry from happiness. Peter stood up and was quickly kissed full on the lips by Gamora. He kissed her back with passion.

Yep. This is definitely his second best day ever. Now he just had to wait for the wedding…


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years later…_

Peter took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed. He let himself smile. He shifted his body a little bit so he could more comfortable. He slid his arm around his wife's waist. Or at least the half of it, because of her growing belly. He rubbed his thumb against it, felling a spark of life growing inside. He could still not believe he was married to Gamora. Let alone having a child with her. Gamora always wanted a baby of her own. She told him that in their honeymoon two years ago.

Still, the last two years had been really eventful. Lots of birthdays, battles, punches, bar fights, the wedding, Lotus inventing her first gun (and accidentally sending him to the hospital) and now, he was going to have another baby.

It was crazy, but he wouldn't have it another way.

He opened his eyes as he felt Gamora shift her body so she could look him in the eye. She smiled at him with tired looking eyes. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you?"

She slowly grabbed Peter hand above her belly and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you nauseous? Hungry? Need a new pillow?" Then he panicked. "You are not going into labor right now, are you!?"

Gamora rolled her eyes at him. "Peter, I'm only six months."

His panic diminished and replaced it with a worried face. "But some pregnancies are premature and what if something happens to the both of you or what if you bleed too much and-" He shut up as Gamora placed her finger against his lips.

"You worry too much. Relax. Me and the baby will be fine." He removed her finger. "Until then, you promised Lotus you will teach her how to ride the Milano today."

Peter frowned. "Do I have to? I mean, I'm still not sure if I should let her use something mechanic near me."

Gamora frowned as well. "She stopped inventing guns after THAT incident."

"She shot me in the arm." He recalled.

"It was an accident. And besides, she's getting really good at it."

Peter sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'll teach her. AS long as she doesn't bring a gun with her."

Gamora smirked. "She spends too much time with Rocket. I don't think that will be possible."

"Ja. Ja. Ja. Very funny, Gamora. Very funny." He said sarcastically.

She smiled. "Just go, ok? Knowing her, she's probably going to start the engines alone if you're not there on time."

"Shit…" He slowly got up the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

When Gamora and Peter married, they decided to stay in Peter's room and move Lotus to Gamora's room. The girl was excited to have her own room instead of sleeping in her dad's room. Nowadays, it's a total mess of mechanics, books and probably some leftover food. None of them wanted to know.

Lotus was now seven years old. Very intelligent and kind. But mischievous as well. She had also developed Peter's mocking attitude. Go figure. Also, Rocket had been teaching her mechanics since she was very little, so Lotus was technically a genius. Not even ten Nova Corps mechanics could compare to her. Kind of…

Peter rolled his eyes and washed his face. He quickly dried himself and dressed. He walked back to his room. He was wearing his usual gray shirt, pants and red leather jacket. "I'll be back later. Sleep all you want-" He stopped short as he saw that Gamora was already asleep. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He slowly made way through the room, to the stairs into the common room.

Groot was there in the common room, watering some potted plant. Peter could have sworn that that plant was NOT in that pot yesterday. Yesterday, the pot had nothing and now a small weed was growing there.

Groot noticed Peter standing there and smiled at him. "I am Groot." He greeted.

"Hey, Groot. See you're busy. I'll leave you to it. Say, have you seen Lotus?"

"I am Groot." He pointed towards Rocket's workshop.

"Thanks Groot." He walked towards the workshop. Groot just keep watering the small weed.

Peter reached the small messy workshop. A few years ago, this room was more collected. But that wasn't the case nowadays. He saw Rocket sitting on the floor fixing some random mechanic thing and Drax sitting on a chair drinking some beer. At this hours of the morning. Good grief…

"Hey there, Rocket."

"Shut up, Quill. I'm trying to fix this."

"I was just going to ask-"

"Shut the fuck up, Quill." The raccoon mumbled.

Peter turned his head towards Drax. Drax shrugged. "He's been very grumpy this morning."

"Where's Lotus?"

Drax took a sip of his beer. "She just walked away a few minutes ago. I believe she was going to start the engines or something."

Peter held his breath and ran pass the very confused Drax. Rocket looked up from his work and growled. "We're fucked up."

OOO

Peter climbed up the stairs to the deck and saw her there. Lotus. She had her short legs swinging back and forth in the captain's chair. Peter smirked as he slowly walked towards the chair. This was his chance. He could scare her off. He slowly raised his hands and reached for the chair. He could put a good prank on his daughter.

That was not possible.

Just when Peter was about to scream or something, the chair spun around. Lotus was sitting there with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "Hey, pops. What are you doing?"

Peter lowered his arms in defeat. "Aww… Lotus. Why do you had to ruin my fun?"

Lotus shrugged. "I just like to tease you as much as you like to tease uncle Rocket. It's just a cycle." Lotus was wearing a pink shirt and some baggy khaki pants with pink converse sneakers (something that she declared it was the BEST birthday present ever! Peter found them on a store that sold Earth stuff.) Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail and her pink eyes combined with the pink tips of her long blonde hair.

"You weren't about to start the engines, right?" He asked eyeing Lotus, but worry was noticeable on his voice.

Lotus scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "Of course not."

Peter looked at her.

"Kind of…" She shrunk in the chair.

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Maybe? Yes." Lotus finally gave up and got off the chair. Peter sat down and motioned Lotus to sit on his lap. She did as told and Peter turned around, facing the many different controls of the Milano.

"Ok, then. Let's start."

OOO

Gamora opened the fridge and looked around for berries. Because of her pregnancy, she was constantly eating and she felt fat. Peter always told her that looked even prettier when pregnant. Might be true, but she still hated eating for two. There were no berries in the fridge so she settled for a bag of chips. She took a chair and slowly sat down. Her growing belly didn't allow her to walk properly and sometimes she felt very uncomfortable. But she still wanted the baby. And each of the guardians were very caring and even Rocket knitted a baby hat. Or at least he tried… He just ended up throwing away the failed work and cursed it.

Maybe pregnancy had its advantages.

She stills remembers clearly when she told Peter she was pregnant. At first she was hesitant but after seeing Peter's excited faced and running around the Xandarian Mall screaming that he was going to have a new baby, all her fear and hesitation was gone. She will never forget it. And she will never forget Lotus' face when she was told that she was going to be a big sister, she ran around the whole Milano. She even stayed up that night with Rocket building a crib. Such sweetheart. It was even her own design.

Every time she was around Groot, he will follow her like an obedient puppy and will get very protective sometimes. She had a strong theory that Groot knew that she was pregnant way before she knew about it herself or had the symptoms. She was also convinced that if Groot knew that, then he should probably 'feel' what was the baby's gender. Then there was Drax. Though he was always looking out for her and the baby, he was looking out more for Peter. Sometimes he will tell him what to do on Labor Day and other stuff a man should do or know while his wife is pregnant. Experience, she guessed.

She finally finished the bag of chips and threw it away on the trash can. She was wearing a maternity black shirt with one pair of exercise gray pants. She got up of her chair and walked into the common room, see what Groot was up to. Indeed, he was there putting soil in that small pot. She smiled and sat beside him. "Hello, Groot."

"I am Groot." He greeted as he finished putting soil in the pot.

"What do you have there?"

"I am Groot."

Gamora could translate some of Groot's language, but she couldn't most of the time. "You know what? Surprise me. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Suddenly, the ship started to shake. Groot surrounded Gamora with one arm and grabbed the pot with the other. In a few seconds, the shaking ceased.

"What the fuck was that!?" She heard Rocket shout from the workshop.

"Sorry!" Lotus shouted from the deck.

"Yeah, Sorry!" Peter followed.

Gamora rolled her eyes. Guess the driving lessons are over for today. She rubbed her belly automatically. Groot looked down at her, then at her belly. "I am Groot."

"What?"

"I am Groot."

"You really think so?"

Groot nodded. He just told Gamora not to worry, that everything is going to fine. But of course, they were the Jackasses of the Galaxy. What can go wrong?

No, really. What can go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

She liked reading. She loved it. It was old fashioned, but she loved it. It made her feel she was closer to Terra, her dad's home planet. There, as her dad told her, people read books instead of high tech tablets. And they wouldn't read just the news like most do in Xandar, they read almost about everything. Lotus sighed as she finally finished (for the twelve time) her favorite fairy tale book, Beauty and the Beast. Her grandpa, Yondu, had 'found it' in some strange place and gave it to her as a fifth birthday present. It was a long book, but it was worth the time to read it. She'll probably read it again soon. Her dad told her it was a Terran fairy tale. There weren't many fairy tales in other planets and every time she found one, it was Terran. Like Hansel and Gretel, Cinderella, Snow White and some story from a red hooded girl that went to take some cookies for her grandma in the middle of a forest.

She frowned. She liked the story, but for some strange reason, she never, EVER liked the color red.

She made the book float in a pink aura and placed it over the small metal night stand and turned off the lights. Yes, she had powers. Energy powers. She could create force fields, shot energy blasts and stuff like that. But she needed some practice. She yawned and closed her eyes. She had always had a grudge with the color red. Never liked it. Something about it made her shiver. Red was the color of most species blood. It was the color of Terran blood. She knew because… she once accidentally shot her dad in the arm… but it was an accident! Honest!

Still, she never liked it. Sometimes, in her dreams, she will have nightmares about red eyes. It was disturbing. She had never meet someone with red eyes. Not that she could think of.

She shook her head and decided to take a small nap before they arrived at Knowhere. Her dad didn't liked to go to Knowhere, nor her mom or her uncles. They said that it was not suitable for a seven year old girl to go there. But she always managed to convince them to go there by convincing Rocket that he could find good materials for his inventions. It always worked and it worked this time. That way, she could secretly go to Stan Lee's comic book shop and buy his comics. Or at least those she could afford. Because the rest of her money was to buy a gift for her dad for his birthday in the next week and to get some book she had been so hungry to read.

She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier… until they closed completely.

OOO

Peter slowly parked the Milano in Knowhere's parking spot and made sure it was well parked. He got up and walked down to the common room where Groot, Gamora, Rocket and Drax waited. "Everybody ready?"

"Not yet." Gamora said. "Lotus hasn't come down in a while."

Peter nodded. "I'll go check on her. Wait here."

"Why do I have to wait for you, jackass?" Rocket asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and walked towards Lotus' room upstairs. He slowly opened the door and took a peek inside. He had to admit. A war had been going on this room because it was a total disaster. Not even he could create a mess this big. He'll have to lecture Lotus about hygiene and organization. Not that he knew much of organization himself. He walked towards the girl and shacked her shoulder gently.

"Lotus? Lotus?"

The girl mumbled something between the lines 'Five more minutes, daddy'. Peter rolled his eyes. "Hey, we arrived already."

Lotus sat up straight. She got up, grabbed her wallet and ran outside her room. Peter smiled.

OOO

The streets of Knowhere were always so crowded. Peter placed a protective hand over Lotus' shoulder and the other around Gamora's waist. "Alright, you know the rules, Lotus. Stay close to Gamora, ok?"

Lotus rolled her eyes. "OK. But we have to go to the book store."

Peter turned to Gamora. "Will you to be alright?"

"Yes, we will. Even pregnant I can still kick some ass. Just in case."

Peter smiled. "Alright. We'll meet here in two hours."

"Ok."

As Peter walked away, Lotus turned to her mom, grinning. "So, mom. How about we get to go and search for my birthday present for dad?"

Gamora smiled. "Sure, sweetie. But slowly, ok?" She patted her belly. "I don't want to risk anything."

"You're right. I don't want to risk my little brother or sister! Let's go!" But as soon as Lotus turned around, she slammed her nose into some poor soul that fell on the floor. She rubbed her nose and looked down at the fallen man. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't saw where I was going and-"

"Why does this always happen to me?" The man rose up and towered Lotus. She frowned when she discovered who he was.

"Oh, great. It's you. I regret all my apologies," She did a small bow, mocking him. "And I hope you die, you selfish bastard."

"Lotus!" Gamora said, signaling her to stay behind her. The girl did as told, but that didn't stop her from mumbling some things a seven year old should not be saying.

Gamora turned her towards the man. "Collector." Her voice was like poison.

The Collector cleaned his tunics and nodded at Gamora. "Darling, Gamora! What a wonderful surprise!" He looked at Lotus and frowned. "And you brought the pesky little rat-"

"That's enough! I know you two had your own story but I'm really not in the mood to listen to it now." Gamora defended Lotus. Lotus on the other hand, struck her tongue towards the Collector.

The Collector felt disgusted. He turned to look at Gmora. Then at her belly. "Why, Gamora! You look dazzlingly! How many months?"

"Not of your business, freak!" Lotus interrupted. Gamora sighed, but she had to agree with Lotus.

"We were already leaving. Come on, Lotus." Gamora grabbed Lotus hand and walked pass the Collector.

"Just a second, darling." He stopped them.

Gamora and Lotus looked at him. He grinned. "Maybe you should watch that girl of yours. You know what happened 'last time'."

"Last time? What last time?" Lotus asked Gamora. Gamora growled inwardly. She did remember that time. Lotus was a baby and her mother, her 'biological' mother, Crimson Red, kidnapped her. But of course, they swore not to tell Lotus. And here was this son of a bitch spilling the beans.

"Nothing, Lotus. Let's go." Gamora took Lotus' hand and walked away.

The Collector grinned at the pair. Surely, he had seen the girl a few times in the past seven years… and it never ended well. Usually ended with him hovering inside a pink force field above lots of kids and shake him so his pockets could spill the money. Stupid Peter's girl. But the only thing that interested him about her was the amount of power growing inside her. And now inside the baby Gamora was carrying. But… no big deal. He turned around and started to walk away. It was no big deal. Was it?

Was it!?


	4. Chapter 4

Lotus never found the perfect birthday present for her dad. Or the book she wanted. And Stan's comic shop was closed. Darn. She wanted a comic. And it turned out that Peter had gotten Gamora a small teddy bear for the baby. Go figure.

She and Gamora just ended eating some soups because Gamora was hungry. Lotus had learned that pregnant women had to be pleased. She learned the hard way once…

Never to speak of it again.

Anyway, they arrived back at the Milano, setting course to wherever the stars lead them as Lotus always said. And she and her dad, Peter, decided to have a long dance-off. The problem was, Peter was now tired. 56 dance-off's in a row? Not cool. But Lotus was the exception. She had all the energy in the universe.

"That's it. We are done."

"Come on, dad!"

"Nope."

"One more time."

"I said NO."

"Only more three minutes?"

"Let me think… how about… NO."

"Dad!"

"Sorry. Nope."

"It's just one dance off! Are you afraid that I will win?" Lotus smirked. That comment always worked.

Peter frowned and growled. "Fine."

Lotus made a silent fist bump in the air and hit the play bottom. On her first birthday, she was giving a tape full of 80s songs along with her very own Walkman. They got themselves in position next to one another. They were about to dance their father/daughter song, 'We're not gonna take it' from Twisted Sister. "Ready?" Lotus asked.

"Yep." Peter replied.

"One, two-"

They were interrupted by Rocket's angry shouting from the other room. "Hey! Would you keep it down!? My ears are practically bleeding!"

Peter smirked. "No. I really want to dance now."

"No time! Nova Prime wants us back in headquarters! NOW!"

Lotus' eyes shone with a strange spark. She clapped her hands together. "I get to see Polaris…" She said in a dreamy state.

Polaris was Nova Prime's grandson and he and Lotus had known each other since she was one year old. Also, Lotus second best friend after her dad, Rocket and Groot coming in third. Gamora was her only female friend, though. Peter raised a questionable eye brow at her. Lotus looked at him and quickly took a more casual pose. "Not… that I care. We usually play cards together, but the bastard doesn't like to get touched. I don't know why." She did knew why, but she had sworn not to tell. Pinkie promise. It was sacred.

Peter sighed. _'Come on! She's just seven!' _he thought as he walked back on the deck to pilot the Milano back to Xandar.

OOO

The trip wasn't that long. They weren't that far from Xandar. They just needed to stop for gas, grab a bite to eat (because Gamora said so) and set course to Xandar. Once they arrived, they quickly made their way towards the conference room where they usually got their missions and sat around it, waiting for Nova Prime.

And it was also the same conference room where Lotus was kidnapped when she was a baby. Peter didn't want to remember that. Nor he wanted to tell Lotus. In fact, he didn't told her anything about it. Nothing about the kidnaping or the origin of her powers. Or her mother.

But… the past is in the past and Crimson Red hasn't come back to bother them so… why tell her?

Nova Prime finally came inside the room, her grandson, Polaris, followed her. He was a nine year old boy with snow white hair and dazzling blue eyes. He wore formal clothing like his grandma, his school uniform. It was a dark blue long sleeved shirt with matching dressing pants and black dressing shoes. And dark blue gloves.

Lotus saw Polaris and waved at him. Polaris smiled and waved back. Nova Prime greeted the guardians. "Good evening, guardians." She was serious. She walked forward and Polaris sat beside Lotus. Lotus leaned a little bit closer to him. He backed away a little automatically, because her dad was there… looking at him. Peter even made that gesture with his fingers slashing his neck and then punching his hand with his fist. Polaris gulped.

Peter liked the boy. But come on! They were just kids!

Nova Prime just sighed. "Polaris? Will you mind to take Lotus to another room? We need to talk adult things."

Polaris just nodded and stood up along with Lotus. They walked towards the doors and into the hallway, out of the guardians' watchful eye. When the kids were out of ear shot, Nova Prime sighed. "I don't know how to say this."

"Then say it. We can take in anything you tell us." Rocket said.

"The Orb was stolen. Again. For the third time."

The guardians stayed silent. The Orb was stolen again? Come on!

Rocket's eye twitched a little bit. It was because of that thing that his friends were almost killed twice. When they met and when Lotus was kidnapped. Drax felt a lot, a LOT of rage trying to break down its barriers. Groot seemed a little bit cranky with the news. Gamora took slow breaths. This was definitely not the kind of news she wanted to get when pregnant. Peter… took it worse than all of them together. The Orb had been the key to the worst suffering ever. That thing was used to kill planets and to kill Groot. Once. Then, it was used on him with mind control to kill his friends and his daughter. Of course, it was not his fault that he could control it so mysteriously. But… he almost DID killed them… He just looked at the floor.

"YOU SAID SEVEN YEARS AGO THAT THIS THING WAS FUCKING SAFE!" Rocket snapped. He stood up in his own seat and threw his arms in the air. "THAT NOBODY COULD STEAL IT AGAIN! NOW LOOK AT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

"Enough! We tried our best but unfortunately, the Orb was stolen by someone that knows us well from the inside."

Peter just stayed quiet as Rocket and the rest protested and yelled at Nova Prime. He wanted to join this small revolution, but somehow, the words wouldn't find his mouth. He thought of Lotus. She can't know about this. The less she knew, the better.

He thought he heard something. Nova Prime's mumbling and the angry shouts of the guardians. He didn't know how much time he had been in that kind of trance, but he quickly snapped out of it with Gamora's violent shaking of his arm. "Peter!"

"What…"

Gamora looked at him with concern. Nova Prime cleared her throat. "We found traces of the thief in the crime scene and… and…"

Peter held his breath.

"…Crimson Red was there."

"Great… the Crimson Bitch is back…" Rocket mumbled. They all knew that Crimson Red was alive. But they didn't know when she would strike back. Guess it was after six years.

"And we tracked down the Orb's signal. Its heading to Terra."

Peter had enough. He was sure he will soon die of a heart attack. He slowly stood up, turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Peter?" Gamora asked with concern.

Peter however, stopped. And fell on the floor with a loud 'thump!', unconscious.

OOO

"Why will your grandma tells us to go away? I mean, we have heard worst things like how they murdered someone or something."

Polaris just shrugged as they walked the long hallway. After almost getting in trouble with some guards. But that was bound to happen when you are hanging out with Meredith Lotus Quill, the 'Star-Mistress' as she liked to call herself. She had been spending too much time with her dad.

"I mean, sure, we are kids. But one day we will be defending the galaxy like our parents and their parents and their parents-"

"Lotus?" Polaris finally.

"Yes?" She looked at him with dreamy eyes. There they were, the prince finally admitted his feelings for the water flower...

"You have too big of an imagination."

"Oh…" She looked away.

Awkward…

"So, what do you think their meeting is about?" She asked casually, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Polaris shrugged again. "I don't know. Probably something very important if they wanted us out of the room." He rubbed his gloved hands. "Besides, I believe we are too young for those kind of meetings."

Lotus rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure…" She looked at him. "So, how is it the 'situation' going?"

"Well, I guess…"

"Can you take the gloves off?"

"No." He said firmly. Lotus looked at him in disappointment.

"I'm telling you, Polaris. If you don't-"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"…ok. Let's… let's just go back."

OOO

The guardians surrounded Peter in an attempt to wake him up. "It must be the fucking impression." Then he shrugged. "Or he just died of a heart attack."

"I am Groot."

At that comment, Gamora started to shake Peter. "Come on, wake up!"

Peter just moaned, but he didn't wake up. Suddenly, the doors opened and Lotus and Polaris stood there. Lotus looked at the group in confusion and worry. "Um… why is my dad laying on the floor?"

Gamora looked at Lotus and gave a weak smile. "Nothing, sweetie. It just that your dad is overwhelmed."

"Because we are going to fucking Terra, thank you very much!" Rocket said, still annoyed.

"Terra!?" Lotus eyes shone with excitement. Oh dear…


	5. Chapter 5

**For all those readers who are reading these story, again, I suggest you to read Peter's Little Girl before this so you can understand some things like… who the hell is Crimson Red and why Rocket call Lotus 'IT'? Yeah, I got that a lot in the PMs… Please enjoy.**

She sat on her worn out captain chair in her spaceship. Disgusting spaceship. But it was all she could afford. For six years, she had been hiding in this place, rooting herself in the shadows, making a plan, waiting for the right moment to make her move. The moment where her enemies thought that everything was going to be perfect. Oh how wrong they were.

She placed the Orb above her lap as she drive the ship. She removed the red hood from her face, revealing a large scar across her right eye. A scar she got from her last battle against Peter Quill. He had supposed to kill her with that stupid Orb, but he didn't. She escaped the blast by an inch, costing her the right eye and a large scar across it. Lost one beautiful red eye. She licked her blood red lips as she put her red hair behind her ear.

Now she will have to take the spaceship and go to her next destination. She has some business to attend to. This was going to be so much fun and she swore, in the name of Stan Lee, that nothing was going to stop her now. She had new friends there.

OOO

"What are we going to do?" Gamora asked, looking at Peter who was passing through their room. Gamora was sitting at the hedge of their bed, concerned for her husband and everything that has been happening.

Peter sighed and keep walking. "This wasn't supposed to be happening."

"Should we…"

"No."

Gamora looked at Peter. "Peter, she needs to know."

Peter stopped passing and sat down with Gamora, hugging her with one arm and the other rubbing her belly. "I know, it's just that… not yet. I'm not ready to tell her yet."

Gamora hugged him back. "You should, though."

"I know. I'll tell her, but not now."

"As you wish." Gamora whispered. She knew that not telling Lotus about the situation was wrong. But she also knew that Peter was in no condition to deal with this either.

"And all of a sudden we have to… to…"

"Go to Terra?"

Peter stayed quiet. They were already on their way there. As much as he loved the planet, he never liked to talk about it. Mostly what happened there so many years ago. Gamora knew that story of course, she didn't need to ask. They promised each other no more secrets when they married, so they just spilled them out to each other. And boy, they were a lot of secrets.

"It's just… I haven't been there since…"

"Don't, Peter. The past is in the past and crying over it won't change it." Gamora said. "Let's go. We are closer to Terra than ever before." She stood up, taking Peter with her. "And… I'm pretty sure Lotus is very excited about this."

_Somewhere in the Milano…_

"Terra! Oh my galaxies! We are going to Terra!" Lotus said as she fixed a lose cable on her uncle's gun.

Rocket, on the other side of the workshop, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Terra. How fun…" He resumed counting and separating some wires. "Listen, IT. Terra is a no good planet. Full of junk. Like your dad."

"And I read it was full of mindless raccoons. Like you." Lotus smirked, knowing that the comment bothered her uncle.

Rocket glared at Lotus as he folded his ears in frustration. "There ain't no thing like me, except me, IT. Now shut it. And I'm not mindless!"

"Come on, uncle Rocket. I'm just messing with you. Don't be a party popper."

"I'm not! I just don't like it when you mess with me, IT!"

"You know I love you, uncle Rocket. And… you love me back."

"Not true."

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes- wait, what?"

Lotus smirked. Her uncle always fell for that trick. Using his own words and twisting them against himself. A trick that she learned from Gamora to get easy information. Suddenly, Drax walked into the workshop. He smiled down at Lotus. "We are approaching Terra. I suggest that you come over to the deck to witness the sight of the planet." Then he turned to Rocket. "And I suggest you pick this mess up."

"No fucking way. I like it like this."

"Suit yourself. But I warn you, when we enter Terra's atmosphere, some of this stuff might blow because it is not safely packed. Not to mention that friend Peter might kill you afterwards."

Rocket's eye twitched. His babies blowing up? His guns? His bombs? His life's work? No fucking way! He started to pick up lose wires and stored them into boxes and then proceeded to the bombs.

"We are that close to Terra already?" Lotus asked, leaving the gun unattended.

"Yes, dear niece. That's why I called you so you could enjoy the view."

Lotus ran past Drax, towards the stairs, into the deck. She gasped as she saw a peek of the planet called Terra. It was white, probably snow or the North Pole she read in her books. Did Santa really existed? Because aliens do.

She ran towards the window and pressed her hands against it. A globe of beautiful tones of green, white and blue stood in the middle of the space. Part of it was sunny, part of it was dark. So it had night and day, sweet.

"So beautiful…"

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Peter's reflection shone on the window. "Yeah, quite the beauty right?"

Lotus turned her head towards her dad. "Why didn't you ever came back, this is awesome!"

Peter looked at her. "I think I told you that story already."

"Oh, right." She did in fact remembered the stories of the woman she was named after, Meredith Quill, her grandmother. She also remembered why her dad didn't come back to Terra, or Earth as he called it. "Say, what will Groot say if hook him up with a Terran flower?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because he's right behind you."

Lotus turned around and indeed, Groot stood there, looking at her. "I am Groot."

Lotus gave a nervous chuckle. "And… are you into sunflowers?"

OOO

"Why? Why? WHY!? Why do the UFOs always have to land on my tower!? WHY!? Do I have a magnet for aliens or something!? I don't think I invented that!" The man shouted from inside the tower, throwing his hands in the air in true frustration, looking through the window. "Dammit! Fuck those aliens!"

A red haired woman placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "Relax, Tony. They might be friendly. After all, they just landed and they haven't shoot us right away, which is a good sign."

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper…" The man called Tony shook his head in disagreement. "If I can recall correctly, which I do, seven years ago, a mad alien that believed himself to be a god from Asgard, no offence to Thor, tried to rule and practically destroyed Earth with a bunch of Chitauri! So yeah, I don't like aliens. They might be here to try and taste our flesh and bones. I probably will taste too delicious for them."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "We should give them a chance."

"No way."

"Nick Fury said so. They asked permission to land and he gave them permission to land in Avengers Tower."

"Fuck Crazy Eye."

"By the way, he is on his way."

"Great! That way I can test my new armor on him! Do you think I should try the blaster first? Or the plasma gun?"

"Tony…"

"What?"

"Just be nice."

"No."

Pepper looked at him.

"What? I'm Tony motherfucking Iron-Man Stark and I behave as I want."

Pepper slapped his shoulder. Tony rubbed it. "Except when my dear wife wants me to be nice to some aliens…"


	6. Chapter 6

The guardians stood in front of some humans, plus Thor, that stared back with insecurity, confusion and some of them with hatred. _Racists towards green skinned girls. Typical_. Gamora thought. Peter told her to stay on the ship with Lotus, insisting that this situation was nothing a pregnant woman had to deal with, neither a seven year old girl, but she got all hormonal on him so he just let them tag along.

Peter had his mask on, so the human couldn't know he was kind of a human. He wanted to know what they thought of the guardians first. Rocket sat on Groot's shoulder, inspecting each of the humans, searching for any sings of weapons or traps. Drax just looked at the humans. Lotus… well, Peter had to hold her from running towards them with millions of questions waiting to explode.

"Hello." He greeted. Kind of… "We come in peace. We mean no harm."

"You speak English?" A human in the far corner with glasses and purple shirt asked.

"Dah! Sure, man!"

"That doesn't mean we can trust you." A scary looking red haired woman standing along with a man with a bow (who uses that in these era?) who was also glaring.

"But you should." Peter said. "And you will… kind of."

"Why should we?" The woman asked again.

"Because… Because- ah shit! Will you cut that out!?" Peter said to Lotus, who was currently punching him on the ribs so he could let her go.

"No!"

"I think I did spoiled you." Peter mumbled.

Rocket laughed on the background, mumbling something to Groot between the words like '_I told him so!'_.

"Just who the fuck are you?" A man with a shirt that said 'I am Iron –Man' said.

"Tony…" Another red haired woman, who seemed to be the man's wife, elbowed him.

"Oh, right. I forgot the introductions. We are the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter said. But just in seconds, Thor, who almost anyone in the galaxy knew about, grabbed Peter's hand and shook it 'slightly'. (Peter's whole body was shaking, so… yeah.)

"You must be the Star-Lord! I must say it is a pleasure to meet you in person! I have heard so much about you and the Guardians of the Galaxy! You're such heroes. Thank you for stopping Ronan the Accuser even thought I could have done it myself, but I was too far to do so." He stopped his greetings and left Peter looking very dizzy.

"Yeah… Nice meeting you too in person, Thor."

"Is it true you can hold a-"

Peter quickly changed the subject. "Will you mind introducing your friends here, Thor?"

"Oh, yes!" Thor turned to the humans. "They, along with myself, are called the Avengers, defenders of Midgard."

"Earth." They all said at once.

"Or Earth. This are the assassins, the Black Widow and the Hawkeye."

"You might call them bitch number 1 and bitch number 2."

"Tony!" They all said. The guardians looked at each other in confusion.

"Sorry. I was just kidding. I'm Tony Stark. Or Iron Man as everybody else know me for. Billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist." Tony turned to Thor. "I'll make the intros for now, so go clean you hammer or something."

"Mjolnir does not need cleaning." Thor mumbled.

Tony turned to the guardians. "Like I said, I'm Tony. You already know Thor and Black Widow and Hawkeye, who also goes for Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. The guy with the glasses and purple shirt on the far corner is the Hulk, or Bruce Banner. He's really shy but he has some serious anger issues that literary go green."

Bruce glared at Tony from the corner. Tony just ignored him. Tony continued. "This is my wife, Pepper. And Popsicle over there is Steve Rogers, aka Captain fucking America."

Steve smiled at the guardians.

Peter on the other hand… "That can't be true. I read that guy's comic when I was a kid and he was dead."

"Well, I am alive and- wait, you read those silly old things?" Steve asked.

Peter nodded.

"How did they even get into space?"

"Oh, that… I'll explain later… probably. But let me tell you, I'm your biggest fan!"

Lotus elbowed him on the ribs. "Dad… don't start fanboying now!" She mumbled to him.

"Oh right. This is my daughter, Lotus. Pink eyed girl. Don't worry, its normal." He turned his head towards Gamora. "She is my wife, Gamora. Ex-assassin and she can still kick your ass while pregnant. Believe me, I know." Then he turned his head towards Drax. "He is Drax. He also has anger issues. The walking tree over there is called Groot."

"I am Groot."

"And that's the only thing he can say. Even though he means different stuff. And the little pest hanging from him, is a talking raccoon."

"You can even say my name, bitch!? My name is Rocket!" Rocket shouted.

Peter just showed his middle finger towards him.

Steve looked traumatized by the raccoon while Bruce looked at him with curiosity. "He just talked." He said.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because raccoons don't usually talk around here."

"I'm not Terran."

Natasha, the scary looking lady as lotus thought, looked at Peter. "And you are?"

"Oh right. I'm known as Star-Lord." He scratched his head.

"Or Star-Asshole."

"Shut the fuck up, Rocket."

"That is not a name. It's just a stupid name like 'Iron-Man'." The man with the bow said.

"Hey!" Tony shouted.

"I like you already, pal." Rocket said to Clint, who still looked unsure if raccoons should really talk.

"My name is… Peter Quill."

The Avengers looked at each other. "That's a human name." Natasha commented, getting suspicious.

"That's the thing." Peter pressed a bottom on his ear and his mask disintegrated, revealing his face. Human.

Steve looked at him. "So that explains the comics."

"And why he speaks English." Bruce mumbled. He was more amazed by the mask, though.

"You're human?" Tony asked.

Gamora, knowing that Peter didn't want to talk about that, stepped in for him. "Half-human. We don't know his other half yet."

"And we might have to interrogate you." A voice came from behind the Avengers. They turned around to look at a man in a black coat and eye patch standing there. Nick Fury.

"Nicky! Bout time you joined the party!" Tony said.

Nick Fury looked at Tony and rolled his one good eye in annoyance. "No time for your stupidities, Stark." He turned to the guardians. "We might need to talk some business."

"Hey! He is bald! Like uncle Drax! I actually thought that he was the only guy in the galaxy that was bald. Guess that theory is wrong." Lotus commented.

Lotus hopped up and down in excitement. Drax, Groot and Rocket shrugged. Gamora just placed a hand on her six month belly, eyeing with suspicion at this so called Black Widow. Peter just gulped.

"Um? Can she just stay here?" Peter looked at Lotus. "I don't want her in grown up stuff."

"Hey! By Knowhere laws, I'm already a grown up!" Lotus said.

"Nice try, Lotus. But you're staying here." Peter said.

Nick Fury raised an eye brow. "You are willing to leave a kid with a bunch of unstable strangers?" He said, referring to the Avengers.

"She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, that's why I want to go to your little reunion."

"No." Peter said firmly.

"Darn…"

"And besides, the Avengers need to be in that reunion. Gamora here will stay with her. Because I don't trust her to go unsupervised." Peter said.

"Then in that case…" Tony said. "They can stay in the living room. There is a TV, some games, kitchen, you name it."

"Fine." Nick Fury said. "They can stay in the living room as long as they stay there."

"Great!" Peter said. "Now, let's go down to business, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

After Peter explained everything to the Avengers and Nick Fury, the humans seemed to think over the situation. There was this crazy lady in a red cape that came here with something the guardians called an 'Infinity Stone'. Thor knew about this, but Peter shushed him before he spilled the beans. After doing so, Peter proceeded to explain that she was heading here and the rest they didn't know about. They didn't know what this 'Crimson Red' was planning. Or why she came to Earth in the first place.

All what they could tell about her was that she was trouble from head to toe. Peter left out some info like, he could control an Infinity Stone or the fact that Crimson was actually Lotus' biological mother. And a bunch of other stuff he didn't trust the Avengers to know of. Like how he got into space in the first place. Or why Rocket could speak or why there was a walking plant in the room.

"Let me get this straight." Nick Fury said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Peter learned that he was the ex-director of an organization that Captain America (his childhood hero) had to destroy because it was infiltrated by some other organization called Hydra. And those were the bad guys. "You been send here by some organization called the 'Nova Corps' to warn us about this woman named Crimson Red-"

"Crimson Bitch." Rocket corrected.

Nick just ignored him. "-That has something called an Infinity Stone. But you don't know why."

"Probably because… I don't know… She's crazy mad!" Peter said.

"I believe you had encounters with her before." Natasha said, watching the guardians with a suspicious eye.

Peter was going to answer, but Rocket beat him to it. "Oh, believe us. He had some pretty hot encounters with her in the past!" He was hit on the shoulder by Drax. "And some of them almost resulted in our destruction."

"Thank you, Drax." Peter said.

"Bitch…" Rocket mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"What was that?" Peter asked, pretending he didn't heard anything.

"Nothing."

"Anyway…" Peter resumed. "Yeah. We hate her so fucking much, we just want her to turn into ashes and vanish away into the underworld."

"You hate her that much?" Tony asked.

"I haven't finished expressing myself." Peter continued. "She's a fucking bitch that kidnapped my daughter when she was just a baby. She also broke Rocket's ribs once, Drax's arm, and torn off Groot's arms and legs."

The Avengers seemed a little bit terrified by that commented. Peter smiled.

"Oh, relax. They grow up again. He's a tree."

The humans seemed to calm down a bit. "Then what happened?" Pepper, Tony's wife, asked.

Peter looked at her. "I… rather not talk about that. Anyway, the Nova Corps send us here to aid you now that Crimson is coming or if she's already on Earth."

Nick Fury seemed to contemplate every word from Peter. The guys with the bow did so as well. But Mr. Bow seemed more uncomfortable by Rocket then the rest of the Guardians.

OOO

Meanwhile…

"Can I touch this, mom?"

"No."

"Can I destroy their TV so I can see how it is built?"

"No."

Gamora sat in a comfy couch in the Avengers' living room while she rubbed her belly and watched as Lotus walked back and forth, exanimating anything and everything in her way. Gamora almost wanted to laugh at the girl's excitement.

"And this?" Lotus pointed at their microwave.

"No."

"_I don't believe that Miss Quill should be attempting to disarm a property that is not hers."_ A voice with a different kind of accent spoke from behind Gamora and Lotus. Gamora pulled out her sword and turned around, Lotus behind her. She raised an eye brow in confusion at… nothing.

"Who are you… strange… voice on the walls?" Gamora asked.

The voice replied right away. _"My name is Jarvis. I am an artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark-"_ Jarvis was interrupted by a hovering Lotus. She used her powers to hover in the hair and flew side to side, trying to find the strange voice from the walls. She was surrounded by her pink aura.

"An A.I.? Awesome! So tell me, what can you do? Oh my galaxies! That's super sweet! An A.I.! I hadn't had too many opportunities to meet one. Tony Stark created you? How old are you?"

Gamora lowered her sword a little bit. "Lotus? Please get down from there."

The girl did as told and landed beside her mother. "Still, that's awesome."

Jarvis would have laughed if he could. "_I was instructed by Mr. Stark to guide to the conference room."_

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Gamora asked.

"Come on, mom! Don't be a party pooper! Let's just do as he says. Besides, you're a trained ex-assassin and I have some awesome super powers. I think we will be fine if something happens."

"_Very well. Please exit the room and walk the hallway to the left all the way to a pair of metal doors_."

OOO

"Will you cut that out, Quill!? I'm this close to tear out your precious little eyes!"

"It's not my fault! Making fun of you is way too fun! I can't help it!"

While Peter and Rocket fought, on the other side of the room, Tony almost feel from his chair while laughing hysterically loud and Pepper just rolled her eyes at his husband. Groot and Drax were just looking at the pair. Must be something normal. Natasha, Clint and Bruce glared at them. They seemed to be two copies of different realities Tonys! Steve looked a little uncomfortable by the whole argument and Nick Fury just glared at them with his one good eye. When he said he wanted to get to know this guys just for the sake of his planet, he wasn't counting that they will be a bunch of Tonys!

Tony was probably having the best day ever. The bastard.

So he made Tony tell his A.I. to go fetch the other two, Gamora and Lotus, with the idea that they might get those two bitched to behave. Or at least the pregnant woman might do it. He couldn't be sure about the girl. He had a bad feeling that she was just like her dad.

In a matter of seconds, the doors slammed open, revealing a green skinned woman and a pink eyed girl. Peter and the raccoon kept on fighting. The raccoon, or Rocket as he called himself, looked at Gamora and Lotus and gulped. Peter however…

"You really believe staying quiet is going to safe you? And- Gamora's behind me isn't she?"

Rocket nodded slowly. Peter gulped and turned around with a goofy smile as he looked at Gamora.

"Gamora! My dear sweet badass wife! What brings you here?"

"What brings me here? Let me see…" She seemed to think for a moment. "Well, the A.I. told me that you were bothering Rocket and you know how trigger happy he is. Did you what could have caused that!?" Gamora looked at him in the eye.

Peter sweated. "Yeah… I think I know…"

"And you that you shouldn't be bothering him?"

"Yes…" Peter said. "But, honey! It's too much fun to mess with him!"

"No buts! You were the one that wanted a good impression on the humans! What were you planning? To blame it all to Rocket!?"

Tony fell from his seat while laughing. Peter nodded at Gamora while looking at the floor, feeling like a little kid being grounded.

"That's it. Lotus?" Gamora turned to Lotus. The girl, in fact, rubbed her hands.

"This will be good."

Peter looked scared for a moment. "What… what are you doing, Lotus?"

Lotus raised one single hand up in the air and Peter levitated six feet over the table in a pink aura. He screamed and the Avengers looked surprised. Even Tony stopped laughing. Was that… the girl doing that?

Peter screamed. "Ok, I'm sorry! Just put me down!"

"No." Lotus replied.

"Lotus…"

"What can I say? I'm just like you. And besides, I never get to do this."

Peter glared at her. Lotus gave him a weak smile. "Ok…"

With a wave of her hand, Peter was dropped over the table. "Ouch… My nose."

Rocket laughed at Peter, and the rest gave small chuckles. Except Nick Fury. He growled inwardly. He didn't asked for another set of Avengers. Let alone space Avengers. Why was his life so miserable?


	8. Chapter 8

She stretched her neck as the man in front of her spoke of many things from Earth. And how much he wanted to destroy it. Especially those 'Avengers.'

Crimson had heard this story twice. It made her think that she had made the right decision in uniting forces with this guy. "And I want to end with those Guardians of the Galaxy. You have a deal, Loki."

Loki, brother of Thor, gave Crimson an evil smirk. "You brought the Infinity Stone?"

"Yes. But none of us can touch it. Or we will disintegrate. There are only two beings known in the galaxy that can control this power are here on Terra. And only one of them has experience with it." Crimson smirked. "Can you guess what I'm saying?"

"Absolutely, my darling."

OOO

The Avengers sat on the living room all together in one large couch while the guardians sat on another across it. There was a death like silent. With the exception of Thor's munching over Pop Tarts and Lotus whistling, trying to kill her boredom. Each team looked at each other, inspecting each other.

"So…" Lotus started. All eyes were on her in a second. She was sitting between her dad and her uncle Groot. Drax standing and Gamora on Peter's other side. "What do you Terrans do for fun?"

Tony smiled at her. "Well, most of the things we do for fun around here are not age appropriate for you. Sorry, kid."

Lotus growled. She tried to think of another question. She saw Nick Fury standing behind the Avengers and smirked. "Why did you lost your eye?"

"Lotus…" Peter mumbled with a warning tone.

Instead, Fury just smirked as well. "Last time I trusted someone, I lost my eye."

"Ouch…" Lotus said. She turned to Natasha. "Why are you so mean looking?"

Natasha raised an eye brow. "Why are you so curious?"

Lotus smirked. She could play this game all day. She had done it with her uncle. She always won. "Why is your hair red?"

"Why do you have pink tips on your hair?"

"Is it wrong if I tell you that I don't like you?"

"Is it wrong if I tell you I don't like you either?"

"You're an agent?"

"You're an alien?"

"What if I'm just half?"

"What don't you just shut up?"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Seriously, shut up!" Natasha said.

Rocket growled. "Why don't you two just SHUT THE FUCK UP!? My ears are going to bleed!"

Tony took this as an opportunity. "Yeah, shut up, LUCY!" He told Natasha. He turned his head towards Lotus. "I do like you kid. If anyone can piss off Natasha like that, you are welcome to my club. With full membership and all. Video games included."

"Thanks!" Lotus smiled.

Peter smiled. But it was not his usual smile. It was a tired one. All this was happening so fast. And it didn't helped his lack of sleep. He had been waking up in the middle of the night thanks to Gamora's strange cravings. Watermelon in the middle of space? Really? He had to drive the Milano all the way back to Xandar just to get some of it.

"So, how's space?" Tony asked Peter.

Peter shrugged. "It's ok. Lots of danger, adventures, pretty green skinned girls, little raccoon pests…"

"Hey!" Rocket shouted.

"…Space police… yeah, it all seems fine."

But Thor had to ruin it. "What about the Infinity Stones and when you defeated Ronan the Accuser? You guardians are heroes…" He munched on another Pop Tart bite.

Peter felt his body growing cold as horrible images he desperately wanted to forget invaded his mind. When he touched the Orb for the first time, when he almost died because of it, when he found out he was not truly Terran, when Crimson Red mind controlled him, when he almost killed his friends… Gamora… Lotus…

The guardians seemed to tense at those words. Except the innocent Lotus. "What are those?" she asked Thor. The avengers looked at Thor in curiosity.

The avengers looked at Thor. Tony spoke. "Yeah, you mentioned before but you didn't explain."

Peter and the guardians shock their heads at Thor, but he ignored them. "Well, those are the most powerful objects in the galaxy. Six of them to be exact. One of them being the Tesseract."

The Avengers looked at each other. "The Tesseract is one of this so called Infinity Stones?" Fury asked.

Thor nodded. "Also, seven years ago, about the after Loki tried to rule Midgard, the Guardians of the Galaxy, former criminals…"

"I miss being a criminal…" Rocket mumbled.

"…Destroyed a powerful foe called Ronan the Accuser. With one particular Infinity Stone called the Orb. This is the Infinity Stone of Power. And anyone who touches it without its protective case, will banish or get disintegrated very easily."

"But if it can't be touched, how could they defeated this guy with it?" Clint asked, eyeing the guardians.

Thor looked at Peter. "He, my friends, is the only known soul to actually control the Orb."

The Avengers looked at Peter and he gulped. "What?" He asked nervously.

Tony looked at him. "Ok, YOU my friend, are super confusing. And that's a lot coming from me, I can solve anything and you are confusing."

"We had nothing-"

"Dad! That's so cool! Why didn't you guys ever told me that!?"

There were so many questions. Peter was sure he will have an anxiety attack. He took a deep breath and stood up. He walked towards the door. But dizziness got the better of him and everything went black. He landed with a loud 'thump!' on the floor.

"Not again!" Rocket shouted.

"I am Groot." Groot agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is he alright?"

"Yep. This has been happening frequently."

"I think he's having anxiety attacks. Believe me, I know what those things are."

Peter heard voices. He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Everyone was looking at him. And by everyone, he meant EVERYONE.

"Um… what happened?" He asked as he slowly sat down. He noticed he was on the floor.

Lotus stepped in front of him. "Well, we were talking about the so called Infinity Stones and you fainted…" She looked at her dad… who had fainted. Again. "…just like that."

Tony looked at the rest of the two teams. "I told you. Anxiety attacks."

OOO

Tony had given the guardians a whole room for all of them (because they wouldn't trust the Avengers with separate rooms) and they all settled in for the night. Peter slept with Gamora on one bed while Drax decided to sleep on the floor. Lotus slept in a smaller bed and Groot leaned against the wall, Rocket sleeping on his lap.

All of them were sleeping. Except for Lotus, who had yet another nightmare of red and blood. She didn't know why she kept having these nightmares and every time she did, a red hooded woman was there. When she dreamed of this things, she usually wasn't able to sleep the whole night. She would just lay in her bed, waiting for sleep to take hold. Sometimes it did, sometimes it won't. But it was worth the try. Kind of.

She thought of what has been happening lately. Her dad seemed to have anxiety attacks whenever he heard something related to those 'Infinity Stones'. He wouldn't tell her for some reason and none of the other guardians did so before. And they didn't even told her what they were even doing on Terra. They usually tell her everything. Usually.

She wanted to know. She wanted to know everything. What was going on? Why they were here? What was an Infinity Stone? What the heck was the Orb? Her dad could control it? Why did she liked Tony Stark so much?

Oh, yeah. His snappy comments and Nazi sarcastic ways were awesome.

But the most important question was: What was her family hiding from her? Because, they didn't seem to trust her enough to tell her. They hid their little secret so well, she couldn't even get hints from it. And she always found out little secrets. For example: Rocket likes to wash his tail ten times a day so he could keep it clean.

But that was not the case. She wanted to know what was going on. She was part of this family. She had the right to know. And she will. She will get that info out of her dad's mouth with ease. Kind of. Because her dad was good at avoiding stuff. But she will know. She will.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I've been very busy and I hadn't got time to write. I'll be taking special tests next week and I need to clear my mind and all that shit I have to study. As much as I love writing, my studies have taken a lot of my time and eventually, my muse because my brain is full of physics and calculus. I have a life outside Fanfiction and I'll post when I can. But for now, don't expect any updates from for some time. Probably two weeks. or more. I am deeply sorry, but I want to let you know that I love you all and the great reviews and support you have given me. This is not over. I promise. I just need time for myself.**

**-Sammy Heroes**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad?"

Peter did not noticed his daughter Lotus trying to get his attention. He was too busy talking to Tony.

"Dad?" Lotus tapped her foot and crossed her arms across her chest. The guardians and the avengers were crowded together in the living room getting to know each other. Kind of. Because Gamora and Natasha were looking at each other like they were about to kill each other. Lotus had a good security plan just in case: she will levitate them on the air until they both calmed down. But back to her dad, he wasn't listening. "Dad?"

Still did not listened.

Lotus sighed and waved both of her hands. Peter was hovering five feet above the floor looking panicked. "Lotus! I suggest you put me down young lady!"

"And I suggest you listen to me next time." She said as she put Peter back on the floor.

Peter looked at her and crossed his arms. "Sorry Tony." He told Tony, still looking at Lotus. "Now, what was it, sweetheart?"

Lotus took a deep breath. "I want to know what you are hiding from me."

Peter looked at her. "Sorry. What?"

"I want to know what you are hiding from me. Did you turned deaf, dad? Because you weren't listening to me when I was calling you."

"Sorry, it's just that I was a little distracted." Peter pulled on his shirt collar nervously. "What did you wanted to know?"

"What you are hiding from me."

"What is it then?"

"You know."

"What do I know?" Peter sweated a little.

"What you are hiding from me!" At this point, every single head in the room turned to watch father and daughter discussing.

"What am I hiding from you?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What you are hiding!"

"What am I hiding?"

"I don't know! Something! And you don't want to tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

Lotus slapped her forehead. "Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Dad…"

"What do you want to know?"

"What I don't know! What you guys have been talking about all this time and why the heck we are stuck here on Terra! What are we doing here!? I have a right to know! I'm a big part of the guardians and-"

Lotus was interrupted by Rocket. "-You are important! Other than blowing up guns in the middle of the empty space…"

Peter frowned at the raccoon. "You are not helping." He looked back at his daughter. "Lotus, you are very special."

Tony looked between father and daughter and slowly slipped away towards his friends. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Why aren't you telling me!?"

"Sorry, Lotus. But you can't know."

"So there is something you are hiding from me! Dad! You always tell me everything! Why aren't you now!?"

"Sorry. But I can't tell you."

"Why!?" Lotus put her hands on her hips. "You don't trust me?"

"No! It's not that! I do trust you! It's just that I don't want you to get hurt."

Lotus looked at her fellow guardians with her pink eyes. They all looked away. Lotus frowned. "Ok. You guys are pulling my hair. What is going on? Uncle Drax?"

Drax looked down.

"Uncle Groot?"

Groot looked at her. "I am Groot." He mumbled.

"Uncle Rocket! You always tell me everything! You're my favorite uncle and-"

"Sorry, IT. But I can't tell you." Rocket's ears flapped back.

"-You just stopped being my favorite uncle." Lotus then looked at Gamora. "Mom?"

Gamora looked at her for a few seconds, then looked away. Lotus sighed and she looked back at her dad with a serious face. "I ask again: what are you hiding from me?"

Peter looked at his daughter with a pained expression. He didn't want to see her get hurt in the process. He sighed. "Alright. Let's go somewhere where we can-"

"No. Tell me here. I'm pretty sure they know everything." Lotus pointed at the Avengers.

Peter frowned. Why did this girl had to make everything so complicated? "No, Lotus. THEY don't know everything."

"Then we have to ask: what are you hiding from us? Is there something we need to know too?" Nick Fury asked from behind. Yes, he was there all this time.

Peter looked at everyone else then at Lotus. Awkward… He took a deep breath. "You want to know?" He frowned at his daughter. "Fine. I'll tell you."

"Peter-" Gamora started. But she was interrupted by a quick look from Peter.

"You were the one who told me she should know, Gamora. I didn't listen to you, but I will now."

"You can't tell her here!" Gamora raised her voice a little.

"Mom… It's alright. I can take in whatever he has to tell me." Lotus kept glaring at her dad.

Peter looked back at Lotus. "It's… hard for me to tell you this…"

Lotus crossed her arms, waiting her answer.

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew everybody was looking at him so he no choice but to continue. "There's this woman that has one of this Infinity Stones called the Orb. She took it here to Terra with unknown reasons. Her name is Crimson Red. Nova Prime send us here to warn the Terrans about it and help if possible." He looked at the pink eyed seven year old girl. "When you were little, she kidnapped you. It was all a trap to get to me. She placed a mind control device on me. She wanted to control me because I…" He hesitated. "…I could control the Infinity Stones." There was a collective gasp between the Avengers and Lotus. He hated where this was going, but he had no choice but to continue. "I never knew why. Maybe because of my other alien half. When we had defeated Ronan, the rumor of my powers spread through the entire galaxy and it reached Crimson's ears and other unwanted people. With the mind control she used on me, I almost…" He trailed off.

Rocket interrupted with a low voice. "Stop, ok?"

"No. I have to tell her this. I can't keep it from her any longer." He looked back at Lotus. His eye were a little watery. "She almost made me kill you all. The guardians and you. And you were just a baby. Not even one year old." He took a deep breath. This was the worst part. "It was that same night that I discovered something."

Lotus looked at him. She was not getting the pint of this. "What did you discovered?"

Peter looked at Lotus. "When you were three months olds, someone dropped you at our doorstep…"

Lotus held her breath.

"You were my daughter by flesh and blood. But you weren't Gamora's."

Gamora let a small tear run across her cheek. So did Lotus. Peter was about to burst into tears.

"That night when I almost killed you, I discovered… that your real mother…" He looked at Lotus pink eyes. "…was Crimson Red."

Lotus breath accelerated. "So my real mom is some crazy woman?" More tears stained her cheeks.

Peter kneeled in front of her, tears staining his cheeks as well. "No. Your mom is Gamora. Not Crimson."

"But… you just said…"

"The only thing you share with Crimson is half of your genes… other than your powers."

Lotus looked at her hands. "I got her… powers?"

Peter nodded. "Just a few. 12%" Then he smiled weakly. "But you are 88% me."

Lotus smiled and hugged Peter tightly. He hugged her back.

The Avengers on the other hand decided that they would give the guardians some time for themselves.

But that was not possible since an explosion broke the windows, sending them all to their backs as smoke filled the air.

**I'm back fellow guardian fans! It took me long and I didn't even and the time to write more than two chapters! Oh dear lord… I hate tests. And essays. And tests. And my math teacher. And everything in between. But I'm a good student. Anyway. I won't be updating that much until I write more chapters. I hope you enjoyed my big return and this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Peter slowly opened his eyes at the sound of silence. Everything was spinning around and it all looked so fuzzy. His ears were ringing. What he could mostly hear was his slow breathing. What happened? Where was-

Lotus.

Not again.

He tried to get up. But something was restraining him. He closed his eyes and open them up to get a clearer view of the place. He looked down at what was restraining him. It looked like some blue glowing belts. Very strong. It was surrounding his legs, his waist, writs and arms. Someone didn't want him to run away. He was strapped down to a semi vertical table and lights were shining on him. He was inside a small room. There was a table with lots of tools and other surgical things in it beside the table he was on. Why did he had the feeling someone was watching him?

"Well, well. I thought you would never wake up. But of course, that would be an exaggeration." A guy with black hair and clothing that Peter assumed they were Asgardian, stood several feet in front of him.

Peter examined him. Yep… This guy would definitely go to his enemy list.

"I am Loki of Asgard."

Definitely to his enemy list. This man attacked his planet! (That's what Tony told him)

"Asgard, eh? Don't go out much, don't you?" Peter said with his cocky smirk. "So primitive too."

Loki just looked at him like if he was insignificant. Yet, intriguing. "No. Asgardians don't. And I'm not primitive! But I'm not fully Asgardian so that does not apply to me-"

"Yeah, yeah…" Peter yawned. "Say, when are you getting me out of this thing because I really need to get back now and-"

"Get you back? No, no, no. You are my guest of honor." Loki clapped his hands.

Peter looked at his side. "So you treat your guest of honor with knives and surgical stuff?"

"What? No, of course I don't. I like to torture them mentally with my tricks. The knives are my partner's way."

"So… You're not alone." Peter stated. "Who's with you?"

The sounds of heels filled the room, sending a shiver through Peter's spine. He recognized those heels. From the shadows, a woman in a red hooded cape stood. Her eyes were red, her hair and her lips. A scar ran across her left eye. Yep, he definitely left that in there. He growled. "Of course. You had to team up with Crimson Bitch."

"Crimson _Red_." She corrected. She walked further and hugged Loki's waist.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You two are _made_ for each other." He said sarcastically. "The Bitch and the Reindeer Games. How sweet." (Tony told him about the reindeer games thing...) He glared at Crimson. "What do you want, Crimson? I think you had already done enough harm. To us… and to your face."

Crimson frowned, remembering the scar that ran across her left eye. "That's enough." She slipped her arms away from Loki and stood in front of Peter, eye to eye. "First, I didn't did this to my face. It was you. And second, you are in no condition to mock me. So shut the hell off." Then she smiled. "Or do you want your beloved wife to lose her baby?"

Peter's heart almost stopped. "Wa…"

Crimson nodded to Loki. He clapped his hands and the lights of the full room lit up. Now Peter could see that he was in an abandoned hospital room and at the end of it, at the other side, Gamora was tied to a metal chair with metal chains and her mouth was covered with a white piece of cloth, wide enough to cover any sound coming from her.

Peter started to breath heavily. "Gamora?" Fear engulfed him.

Gamora looked at Peter and tried to get herself rid of the chains, which it was a useless attempt.

"Gamora!" Peter tried to get himself rid of the chains as well, but he couldn't. He glared at the two soft chuckling maniacs. "What do you want!? Let her go!"

Crimson chuckled. "Not so fast, Quill. First, you need to agree that you will do as I say…" She took an object from her cape. She showed to Peter. The Orb. Peter's heart sank. "So help me, or your beloved wife gets to kick the bouquet along with her baby."

Peter looked at Crimson wide eyed. When will this woman leave him alone? He looked back at Gamora and she shook her head. But of course, he would not let anything happen to her. He looked at Crimson, sorrow and disgust filled his eyes. He knew what Crimson was trying to do. Persuade him to use… No… He couldn't even think of the stone.

He sighed. "Fine."

Crimson smiled. "I knew you would say that."

OOO

Lotus paced back and forth (more like floated). Worrying and panicking silently as her uncles and her new found friends tended to wounds and argued about the kidnapping. The kidnapping of her parents. She couldn't cry, even if she hold up the tears. She needed to be strong. For her parents. Crimson Red was here. And that whore had kidnapped her parents…

_The explosion left everyone temporally blind for moments. Cuts were formed on most of their skins because of the shattered glass. Lotus was the first to recover mostly. She looked back and forth._

"_Dad? Mom?" She saw a red blurry figure with two others floating behind it. Its hands glowed in red, so did the bodies. The creature looked at Lotus and smiled. Lotus could tell the creature was smiling because of the unmistakable whiteness of its teeth. The creature jumped off the window with the two bodies floating behind it._

_Crimson Red._

Her mom. Her _biological_ mom. She had kidnapped her parents and her baby brother or sister on the way.

And when she told the others, chaos erupted between the Avengers and the remaining Guardians.

"That Bitch! Let me get her and I'll gladly shoot her with my big guns!"

"We need to know where they are first!"

"We must go into battle!"

"I am Groot!"

"I can invent a tracker along with Bruce or make Bruce hulk-out so he can find them!"

"Bad Idea, Tony!"

"Friend Gamora and Friend Quill will not want this!"

"I am Groot!"

"This is what happens when we get a bunch of 'Tonys' send to Earth!"

"Can I shoot an arrow to myself? I don't want to be here anymore. I can stand this alien shit!"

"We need to form a strategy first!"

Lotus had enough of this madness. "QUIET!" She shouted. Several small objects went flying around because of her small outburst.

Everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath. "You guys are losing your minds! Believe me, I know what maniacs are. I live with a bunch of them!"

Rocket snickered a little bit.

"Anyway, we are not a bunch of 'Tonys' as Fury said. We need to wait." She sighed. "If what dad told me about Crimson, that she likes to strike back is true, then she will come back."

Rocket looked at his niece. "You know what, IT? That's the smartest thing you said in all day. But there's a tiny question…" He glared. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?"

"WELL, YOU KNOW HER BETTER THAN I DO!"

"I am Groot!"

"Please, stop fighting." But of course, nobody would listen to Drax.

Soon, everyone busted into several fights between each other. Until Tony shouted something. "TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!"

Everyone looked at him with incredulous looks. Tony grinned. "That always seems to work." He looked at a tablet on his hands. "This is the plan…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I gave this a lot of thought and decided that I'll continue with the original plot. How I ended the story was just lazy and unprofessional. I must apologize. I'll promise I'll make it up to you and write new chapters from the original plot and post them... eventually. I need you guys to be patient because I don't live in Fanfiction. I love you guys and thank you for understanding.**


End file.
